A Christmas Night
by Gaarascookie
Summary: The Kazekage and his siblings come to konoha for Christmas what happens when a certain blonde-haired kunoichi has feelings for him and Hinata decides to have a Christmas party?
1. Christmas news

It was a snowy night as Ino looked out, it was only two more days until Christmas and everyone had heard that the Kazekage has decided to stop by. Ino's checks immediately turned red she had never told anyone even Sakura but she had a huge crush on the Kazkage for a while. She had discovered it when Sasuke had left the village, she still felt bad for Sakura she may act strong but she never really got over him.

KNOCK KNOCK

Ino got up and went to the door and opened it to see Hinata she immediately let the poor shy girl inside since it was freezing outside.

"Hey Hinata what brings you here?" Ino asks she never really sees the blue-haired kunoichi.

"W-well m-me a-a-and N-Neji-Kun h-h-have d-decided t-to t-t-throw a C-C-Christmas p-party for the K-Kazekage a-and I w-wanted t-to k-know if you would c-come? Hinata asks nervously she never really talked to Ino before.

Ino thought this over because if she said no then Hinata would be sad and would probably want to start crying even thought she wouldn't, but if she said yes she would have to be in the same room as Gaara she has never talked to him before she doesn't know what to say to him.

"I guess I could go" Ino said, and yeah you would think since they were more grown up Hinata would have lost the stuttering but it has gotten better since she started hanging around with Naruto.

"R-Really? W-well I got t-to g-go I-Ino-chan" Hinata says as she walks out the door and leaving Ino to her thoughts.

Ino was lost in her own world thinking about Gaara and the Christmas party she had just agreed to go to, when she sensed a presence other than her own, she recognized it as a ANBU but not one of her own, she immediately tensed up and tried to grab for her kunai.

"Miss Yamanaka I assure you there is no need to panic I am a ANBU from Sunagakure, I have come because the Hokage has requested of your presence immediately".

Ino nodded her head and then followed the ANBU all the way to the Hokage tower, where Ino then walked up the stairs and hallways until she reached the Hokage's door where she opened it to see the Hokage, her team, and the Sand Siblings.

"Ahh Ino I see you have managed to join us I wanted to ask you and your team a favour" At this Tsunade looked over to the Sand trio who were looking at Ino.

Ino felt a bit nervous seeing as everyone in the room was looking at her so she just looked straight at Tsunade and asked.

"Yes Hokage-sama and may I ask why you have felt the need to summon me?" Ino asked as politely as she could while all eyes were still on her.

"Yes well Ino as you can see the Sand Siblings have decided to spend their Christmas here in Konoha and I need you and your team to guide them to their rooms and show them around the village and protect them if the need ever arises" While saying this Tsunade takes out the bottle of sake she has stashed so Shizune won't find it.

"Yes well Hokage-sama which one of us will guide each?" Shikamaru finally spoke while yawning.

"Hmm I was thinking Ino can take Temari, Chouji can take Kankuro, and you can take the Kazekage himself, now all of you are dismissed.

They all then left the building with their respective partners and as soon as they were out they all looked at each other waiting for one to talk, finally Ino broke the silence.

"So Shikamaru what's the plan?" everyone was silent except for the constant crunching of Chouji eating his chips.

"I was thinking we should show them their rooms first, let them get settled in and then we all meet back with them at the Raman shop and then show them around the village".

"How are we supposed to know where the Raman shop is?" Temari spoke up her question.

"You don't that is why we will be there with you to take you after you get settled in".

After that they all went to the hotel the siblings were staying in and went to show them their rooms.

* * *

~Shikamaru's POV~

Man this is such a drag why couldn't they have chosen a different team my whole plan for today was to sleep and then maybe watch the clouds. Well looks like this is Gaara's room.

"Well Kazekage this is your room I will let you get settled in, after you are you can find me out back lying down watching the clouds".

"...Ok".

Man this guy is just a chatterbox isn't he oh well better having him barely talk than to have him be as talkative as Naruto or Ino.

* * *

~Chouji's POV~

Hmm this isn't all that bad I guess Kankuro is nice enough and at least we're already at his room.

"So this is your room and once your settled in I'll be waiting downstairs...probably in their cafeteria".

"Mmmkay thanks Chouji". With that Kankuro opened his door and went inside.

* * *

~Ino's POV~

"hahahaha, so Temari this is your room" hmm this won't be so bad sure Temari looks scary but she's really funny.

"hehe thanks Ino". Temari started opening her door but turned around and asked Ino "hey Ino do you like my brother?".

"W-w-what?!" OH NO how can she tell I thought I was hiding it pretty well.

"hmm never mind we'll talk about it later so Ino where can I find you?".

"h-huh OH I'll be out back looking at the flowers" How could she tell I liked Gaara?

"Okay" With that Temari walked in and closed the door behind her.

* * *

~Normal POV~

When Ino went out back to see the flowers she saw Shika lying down on the grass probably asleep or watching the clouds.

"hmm Shikamaru are you awake?" Ino went closer to him when she heard footsteps and tunred around to see Gaara behind her.

"O-oh hello Kazekage-sama how are you ummm I think Shikamaru may have fallen asleep".

Gaara titled his head slightly to look behind Ino at Shikamaru and then turned his attention back to Ino.

"Hello Yamanaka-san".

Ino titled her head and then remembered that she was talking to the Kazekage so he was probably used to giving people a lot of titles, then they both turned when they heard more footsteps to see Temari walking over to them. They all then decided to wake up Shikamaru and go to the Raman shop to see if Kankuro and Chouji were already there.

~Time Skip~

"S-so what do you think of our village?" Ino asked as they we're heading back to the hotel to drop off the siblings.

"Well it was really pretty and I think I speak for both of my brothers when I say we'll have a great Christmas here!" Temari said while smiling.

"If you don't mind me asking but why didn't you guys want to have Christmas at Sunagakure?" Ino was actually very curious as to why they didn't.

"Well we didn't really talk to each other as kids especially on holidays and I guess we all wanted a change of scenery to finally make memories with each other" Temari said while smiling sadly and looking down at the ground.

When they reached the hotel Ino remembered the Christmas party that Hinata was having and decided to tell them because after all why have a Christmas party for the Kazekage if he doesn't even know about it.

"Um hey my friend Hinata is throwing a Christmas party in Gaara's honor for being here in Konoha and it would be special to her if you guys came".

Gaara looked at his siblings who had a pleading look in their eyes since they never went to a party before considering their past, Gaara then looked at Ino and nodded his head and went inside the building, his siblings following him inside.

Soon Team 10 left and went back to their houses and went to sleep, Chouji dreaming of food, Shikamaru thinking of clouds, and Ino's mind flooded with images of Gaara.


	2. Christmas feelings

Ino woke up to a loud banging noise on her front door so she got and went downstairs to open it to see Temai standing there smiling. Ino moved aside to let Temari in with a curious face.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you but how do you know where I live?" Ino was generally curious as to how the girl knew.

"Oh um Shikamaru told me he stopped by this morning and I asked him so we could talk" Temari said with a mischievous look on her face.

"Talk? About what?" Does she mean about me liking Gaara oh no!

"hehe I told you we were gonna talk about you liking my brother but we didn't get to yesterday" Temari then sat on the purple couch that Ino had.

"Oh umm I don't know what you're talking about" Ino said nervously while following Temari and sitting down.

At this Temari looked at Ino as if gauging her on whether or not she was telling the truth, she seemed to come to an decision and took a deep breathe about to betray her brother's trust in which she remembered she wasn't supposed to tell anyone.

"Ino that reason I gave you last night was false" At this Ino looked up and stared at Temari with curiosity in her eyes.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Well we came to Konoha for Christmas because well they always say you should spend it with your loved ones...my siblings and I we have no loved ones but we do love people here that's why we came...especially Gaara he told me he wasn't sure if he had a crush or not and I told him he did with everything he had told me but he never told me who it was" Temari was looking down now thinking that if Gaara found out she told Ino this he would be really mad.

"So where do I come in?" Ino asked with a red tinge to her cheeks.

* * *

~Shika's POV~

Where are they...jesh they're so troublesome I can't believe they're taking this long and what did Temari want to tell Ino anyway ugh I rather not know all girls bring is drama.

"Ne Shikamaru where are they I'm hungry" Chouji asked while munching on potato chips.

"I don't know and you have food" Shikamaru yawned while saying this.

Currently they were at the front of the Raman shop waiting for the girls to come, it was a sight to see the Kazekage so almost every 5 seconds a villager would peek a glance at their direction when they thought he wasn't looking.

Gaara leaned over into Kankuro's ear and whispered.

"Do you think she told Ino?"

"Nah Temari would never do that"

Gaara then took a quick glance around and finally found the girls walking their way laughing but instead with them was also a blue-haired girl with lavender eyes and no pupils.

* * *

~Ino's POV~

Temari and I decided to head out on our way after we talked for a couple minutes which involved me giving in and saying I have a crush on Gaara and her saying that she thinks he has a crush on me which I highly doubt is possible, I mean he's the Kazekage he can have anyone he wants so why choose me?

On our way there I saw Hinata hug Naruto and then he went in the other direction while Hinata walked in ours, which I took as an opportunity to show Temari to her.

"HEY HINATA" Ino yelled.

Hinata turned in the direction her name was called and saw Ino with another girl who had dirty blonde hair picked up into four pigtails with a sort of teal colored eyes.

"H-hey I-Ino-chan" Hinata smiled sweetly while looking at Temari.

"Hey Hinata I want to introduce you two. This is Temari" Ino looked at Temari who smiled at Hinata who smiled back.

"And Temari this is Hinata"

"Nice to meet you Hinata" Temari said while shaking her hand.

"Its a pleasure to meet you to Temari-san"

After that we talked about Hinata and Naruto which ended with me and Temari both bursting out laughing and a red-tomato faced Hinata I honestly think her and Naruto are the cutest couple ever! Suddenly I saw the Raman shop and felt eyes boring through me so I looked up and saw none other than Gaara staring at me.

* * *

~Normal POV~

The girls walked up to the Raman shop where the boys were waiting for them.

"Hey guys sorry we're late" Ino said while blushing for Gaara's gaze was still on her.

Temari saw this and smirked aand nudged Hinata who saw it then smiled and whispered to Temari.

"I think they would make a cute couple"

"I agree with you" Temari whispered back.

Shikamaru started yawning and soon they introduced Hinata to Gaara and Kankuro afterwards Shikamaru left walking with everyone following behind him he lead them to a field where he laid down and started watching the clouds move.

"W-well a-anyway I have t-to g-go and help N-Neji nii-san w-w-with t-the d-decorations" With that Hinata left in the direction of her house.

Temari then had a plan and smirked of course she was gonna have to apologize to Ino later but oh well IT WAS FOR LOVE!

Temari then leaned into Ino's ear and whispered.

"Good luck with Gaara"

Before Ino could say anything or interpret what she meant she say her whispering something to Kankuro who then left a couple minutes later with Chouji with some bogus excuse and then she saw her wake up Shikamaru and drag away but before leaving she turned around and winked at Ino.

* * *

~Gaara's POV~

I wonder what Temari and Ino are talking about she looks red and now it looks like she told Kankuro to leave or something around those lines and there she goes with Shikamaru looks like I'm left with Ino I hope I'm not blushing...it doesn't feel like I am.

"So...umm Kazekage-sama what do you want to do?" She looks nervous...is she afraid of me? I hope not.

"...Gaara"

"H-h-huh?" Now she looks confused she looks cute when she's like that.

"Just call me Gaara"

"O-oh right well um where do you wanna go Gaara?" Hmm she kinda stretched out my name there oh well I guess we have never really talked even in the chunnin exams although I was a psychopath.

"I was gonna ask if oyu wanted to go with me to Hinata's party tomorrow?"

Heh she looks cute her whole face looks like a tomato I wonder if she likes me or if she still has feelings for that Uchiha prat. I wonder I guess I can ask Naruto if she still does but then he would know I like her and he can't keep his mouth shut.

"GAARA"

"...huh?" ahh she scared me kind of.

"I said yes but you were off in your own world are you alright?" No I'm not I think I'm in love with you!

* * *

~Ino's POV~

OMG DID HE JUST ASK ME TO HINATA'S PARTY?! wait ahh he's still waiting for an answer.

"umm yes"

"..." Is he spaced off?

"hello earth to Gaara I said yes"

"..."

"GAARA"

"...huh?" Finally I got him to talk.

"I said yes but you were off in your own world are you alright?" I wonder what's wrong with Gaara hopefully nothing bad.

"huh oh yeah I'm uh fine"

"INO!" I turned around to see Sakura calling my name looking very happy.

* * *

~Gaara's POV~

I was just about to ask Ino something else when an annoying looking pink-haired girl with emerald green eyes came running up to us yelling out Ino's name.

"INO!"

"huh oh hey Sakura" my little blonde angel named Ino said...I love her voice.

"EEHH GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT!" ugh I was right she is annoying she looks like the type to cry about anything and everything.

* * *

hey I know this is kinda a bad ending but I'm planning on posting a new chapter later today, and if you like Sakura I'm so sorry DONT KILL ME! I like Sakura to she's my 3rd favorite lol Ino and Temari being my 1st and 2nd (of the girls) but anyway I just thought that's what Gaara would think but anyway bye! and have a merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! ^_^


	3. Christmas kisses

**sorry this is so late but hey I did say I was gonna update today right? lol but anyway we left off at Temari leaving Gaara and Ino all alone then Gaara asking Ino to the party which she said yes (of course) and then a happy looking Sakura came running up to them with some news. **

* * *

Ino's POV~

"Huh what is it Sakura?" Great right when I think I can finally have some alone time with Gaara she comes and steps in not that I'm not happy to see her but still.

"Well remember Karin?"

"Uh yeah wasn't she one of Sasuke's teammates?" I saw Gaara tense beside me and a flicker of anger go through his eyes but it was gone as quickly as it had come.

"YEAH WELL- IS THAT THE KAZEKAGE?!" Jeez and people call me the dramatic one and apparently Gaara has decided he doesn't like her for he is sending Sakura a very powerful death glare!

"...hn" I smirked victoriously inwardly at me being the only person to get Gaara to say a full sentence.

"N-nice to meet you Kazekage-sama" Sakura then bowed and said again "My name is Sakura Haruno nice to meet you"

"hn..." WELL looks like I have to step in and stop Sakura from hurting Gaara we wouldn't want to lose the powerful bond between or villages Suna or Konoha.

"Anyway Saku what is it?"

"OH YEAH...well Karin revealed Sasuke's hiding spot and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me on my mission to find him!"

I guess it would be nice to see Sasuke again but not anymore my heart belongs to Gaara of the Desert and no one or nothing can change that, and besides I'm over him already I feel bad for Saku though she just cannot take it that Sasuke doesn't want to come back to the village.

"Sorry Sakura but no...spending time with the Kazekage is more important to me" poor Sakura she looks sad OH WELL

"oh that's okay I guess well bye" and with that she turned around and ran off probably looking for someone else to take with her.

* * *

~Gaara's POV~

Thank Kami she's finally gone I was getting irritated at hearing her voice and her talking about the Uchiha prat I can't believe they found him well his hideout I'm just happy Ino refused to go with her on her silly quest.

"So Gaara should we get ready for Hinata's party? I know its tomorrow but we should start looking for clothes right?"

"Uh yea I guess that's right" I wonder what Ino is gonna wear?

"umm Ino one question?"

"hmm yes anything Gaara-kun" okay I swear to Kami I feel my face getting hot...very hot s-s-s-she just added 'kun' to my name!

"oh well I've never been to a party before so I don't know what to wear umm can you help me?"

At that Ino giggled it was the cutest thing I have ever seen or heard then I heard her angelic voice speak back to me in that warm kind and gentle tone that I always like about her.

"Of course I'll help you Gaara-kun"

* * *

~Normal POV~

After that Ino dragged Gaara around stores picking out shirts and tuxedos for him that she thought would look good they finally decided on a red dress shirt, green tie, black dress pants, black jacket, with black shoes. After Ino dragged Gaara to her house so he could try it.

"Hehe Gaara it suits you perfectly" Ino gushed as she saw how handsome Gaara looked in a tux.

"Uh thanks but are you sure Ino-chan?" Gaara was blushing he's face as red as a light on a Christmas tree.

"Yes I'm sure so do you want to see what I'm gonna wear?" Ino blushed and looked at Gaara.

"Uh sure"

Ino then turned towards her closet and after pushing and pulling a few things out for a couple minutes she pulled out a black and red dress (AN: I'll put a link to the dress in my profile)

"Wow Ino it looks amazing"

"Hehe thanks Gaara-kun" Ino was looking at the dress with a smile.

"But you know what?" Gaara said with a smile.

"But what Gaara-kun?"

"I bet it would look even more amazing on you" Ino then started blushing.

"Well thank you so much G-Gaara-kun!"

"Yeah well I gotta go its late I'll pick you up tomorrow for Hinata's Christmas Party right?" Gaara asked with a blush forming and smiling.

"O-oh okay and yeah definitely I'll see you tomorrow Gaara-kun"

"Okay bye Ino-chan" He decided to take a chance and leaned down and gave Ino's cheek a peck before going downstairs and walking out her house all the way back to the hotel.

"D-d-d-did G-G-Gaara-kun j-j-just" Ino was left happy but confused but the finally decided it was late and decided to take a shower and go to sleep.

* * *

**hello I know its kinda short but I hope you liked it anyway! ^.^ and remember I will post a link of Ino's dress on my profile so you can see it well anyway have a Merry Christmas!**


	4. Christmas Night

**hoii sorry I didn't update earlier something happened to my account and it wouldn't let me upload I'M SO SORRY! Anyway Merry Christmas and I hope all of you have a Happy New Year! (=^.^=)**

* * *

~Normal POV~

Its was the next day and Ino was already flustered, she had spent the whole day planning out how the night would go and if Gaara would kiss her again only this time on the cheek. When that thought entered her head she started blushing a deep shade of red that could rival Gaara's own bright red hair.

Just as she was thinking of the red-haired powerful Kazekage she heard a knock on her door and went downstairs and answered it, to find not Gaara but Sakura again at her door, she quickly let the pink bubblegum haired ninja go inside and sit down. From the looks of it Ino could estimate that Sakura had been crying for a while or she had just finished crying.

* * *

~Ino's POV~

"What's wrong Saku?" I hope she alright

*sniff* *sniff* "I-I f-found S-S-Sasuke b-but h-he m-m-made a-a e-escape b-b-before w-we c-could c-catch h-him"

"No offense Saku but I think...I think you should let the whole Sasuke thing down already"

Sakura had looked at me as I had just said that I was gonna brutally murder her parents in front of her, she give me such a death glare it sent chills down my spine. But hey what can I say she has to accept the fact that Sasuke hates this village and will never come back...in fact even Naruto has taken a break from the whole 'Sasuke thing' and that's saying something.

"What...did...you...say?" Each word dripping with venom it actually scared me

I was actually starting to worry that I had pushed my luck for I was wearing the dress and the heels and I didn't want to get in a fight with Sakura and ruin them before Gaara actually saw them on me.

"Look Saku even Naruto has taken a break why don't you?" Suddenly Sakura's eyes filled with tears oh no

"I-Its just I love him Ino" oh no here we go again with the I love him thing

"Saku he was just a childhood jerk nothing more"

"NO INO HE WASNT FOR ME!"

"Okay okay fine but at least take a break and come to Hinata's party tonight please?"

"I don't know Ino...I-I-I-I don't even have a dress" instantly me eyes lit up

"Don't worry Saku I have a dress you can borrow

A couple minutes later after I gave Sakura a dress some heels and did her hair and make-up we heard a knock on the door so we went down to the door together to see Gaara in the tux that we bought the other day I was sure my face was as red as his hair.

"H-Hey Gaara-kun you're here!"

"Of course I am" suddenly his eyes drifted to Sakura and I saw a moment where his flickered between anger and disgust before going back to normal, but Sakura didn't seem to notice.

"Hello Kazekage-sama" Sakura said in the most polite voice I had ever heard her say

"...hi..." just like Gaara to stay that emotionless

After that we decided to head out to Hinata's, when we got there I saw total blackmail worthy evidence! MUHAHAHA

* * *

~Gaara's POV~

I decided to go to Ino's a little early and when I got there I saw my beautiful blonde-haired angel there in all her beauty but then my eyes drifted to the east of her and I saw the pink-haired nuisance that I had detested since the moment I saw her standing next to her. It looks like my blonde beauty had tried and succeeded to at least make her pink-haired friend whose name I could care less for to look at least decent for a change.

"H-Hey Gaara-kun you're here!" my beautiful angel said

"Of course I am" My eyes went back to Sakura and I felt Ino watching me with amusement playing on her face she probably saw the emotions in my eyes play around.

"Hello Kazekage-sama" That pink-haired ninja said to me in her horrid voice

"...hi..." I didn't feel like talking to her much...or at all actually

After that we decided to go to Hinata's to see who and who isn't there already and the sight that meet us was...uh very...I don't quite know how to explain it but it looks like Ino is up to something seeing as she had a mischievous look to her eyes and a smirk was forming on her face.

"Hey Neji are you done playing tonsil-tennis with Tenten?"

Well that seemed to work for the pair immediately retracted as if they were burned by each other with a blush so red on both of their faces. I saw Ino still smirking and her friend giggling and then I saw a blue-haired girl with lavender eyes with no pupils come out of the kitchen with a red blush on her face and Naruto come out with a smile on his face.

* * *

~Normal POV~

"Well what has you to blushing hmm?" Sakura finally decided to speak up

"Well lets just say watch out for the mistletoes...they're everywhere" And with that Naruto walked off to some other part of the house with Hinata following right behind him.

After some time the house started filling in and more and more people came in some introduced themselves to Gaara and some already knew him so a simple handshake and a nod was good enough for them. Ino had found a mistletoe hanging on a tree in a courtyard that looked it was used for training it was empty so she decided she might as well take this chance and drag Gaara out here, soon she found Gaara and Sakura in the kitchen Sakura was talking and Gaara was looking as if he was more than ready to kill himself.

"Hey Saku can I borrow Gaara-kun for a sec?" instantly Ino saw relief and gratitude flood into Gaara's eyes

"Yeah sure Ino" With that Sakura walked away

"Thank you so much Ino..how can I make it up to you?"

"Hmm you could follow me outside"

Ino walked out to the courtyard spotted the tree with the mistletoe and made sure to stand covering it so Gaara wouldn't see it, when she turned around she saw Gaara walking after her with a perplexed look on his face.

"Umm Ino?" confusion was laced in his voice

"Come here Gaara-kun"

Gaara did as he was told and then he saw Ino burst into a fit of giggles and he saw her blush a deep red as if she was about to do something.

"Hmm Gaara you mind telling me what's above your head?" Gaara looked up and immediately blushed

"Umm a mistlet-"

He never got to finish his sentence as Ino crashed her lips onto his after a few moment of shock he started to respond it was just a sweet innocent kiss, after a few second they spilt up.

"Listen Gaara-kun I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else and I hope you feel the same way as me" Ino looked down with a look of fear.

Gaara put his fingers under her chin and forced her to look at him.

"I feel the same way Ino and if anything were to happen to you I don't know what I would do with my myself...please say you'll be mine"

Ino then giggled and said "YES" she then glomped Gaara and he hugged her back they then started to kiss again and the same thing was running through their mind.

_I'm glad he came this Christmas Night-Ino_

_I'm glad I came this Christmas NIght-Gaara_

* * *

**I hope you liked it ^^ I'm thinking of writing a sequel what the concept is I'm not telling you MUHAHAHA C; lol jk but Merry Christmas! And honestly do you think I should make a sequel? **


End file.
